


Blood's Rainbow

by Blue__Dreams



Series: P. Parker One~Shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__Dreams/pseuds/Blue__Dreams
Summary: Peter Parker had experienced minor failures as Spider-Man. There was an occasional mugger who escaped, or the fire department arrived first and got Mr. Snufflepaws down from the tree.But tonight was different.Because her blood was on his hands.





	Blood's Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that popped into my head, and I was trying something slightly different with my writing.

_Red_

There was so much red. Her blood was _everywhere_ : The ground, his hands, her dress, his hands, _his hands his hands his hands_. Red prints were smudged across her face where Peter tried to close her eyes

_Orange_

Her orange hair was spread out underneath her, looking like a fiery halo. Peter brushed some stray hair from her still, peaceful face, his hands trembling.

_Yellow_

The cars' yellow lights blurred together underneath Peter. He wasn't sure if they mixed and blurred because of his speed or because of his tears.

_Green_

  
Peter missed the building, and instead crashed down into the park. He could hear people shouting and running, but it was all muffled, like he was underwater. He laid in the green grass for a moment, relishing in the pure, clean color. But he spotted his hands again, and saw the disgusting red. With a yelp, Peter scrambled up, and began swinging again, desperately trying to escape the red.

_Blue_

The familiar sleek, shiny, blue tower gave Peter a grain of comfort. He climbed up it, until he arrived to his room. He tumbled through the window, and crumbled to the ground.

_Purple_

He brought his trembling hands to his face, but stopped at the red. He looked down at himself, and broke down at the red mixing with his beloved blue suit and making a deep purple. Peter sobbed and sobbed like the child he was, because really, a fifteen year old isn't old. They aren't prepared to face death, and failure, and being a hero.

_Red_

Peter flinched when he felt hands on him. He looked up, and through the tears he could make out Tony's face, and his kind, gentle brown eyes.  
He could see his lips moving but couldn't hear his words for a few moments.  
“-id, Peter, are you ok? FRIDAY said you were in distress. Are you hurt, did you get shot?” Peter shook his head.  
“No, I-she, he killed her, a-and, and I failed. I _failed_. I w-was so cl- _close_.” Peter fell into Tony's waiting arms.  
They were silent for a few moments.  
"I-it, it was Uncle B-Ben all over again." The boy whispered.  
Tony didn't really know who Uncle Ben was, but he did know what it felt like for someone that trusted you to save them die, in front of you.  
“Oh kid, you can’t. . .you just can’t save them all. No matter. . .no matter how hard you try.” Peter knew that Tony understood.  
Peter realized that maybe red wasn't such an awful color. Besides, one of the best people in the world wore red and gold to save everyone, and he was hugging him right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos ;)
> 
> ~TREMORS


End file.
